The Sweetest Thing
by therockstar2005
Summary: Ain't love the sweetest thing?" A TT oneshot for V-day. U2 song for title. With the Day of the Valentine fast approaching, will Raven find a reason to celebrate it this year? Or will Beast Boy screw it up? RaeBB, RobSt, CyBee


So I'm back. Second fic now. A little one-shot for V-day today. Still using the U2 theme for song titles, we'll see how long that goes. But for those who are curious, this takes place after the events (well, most of them anyway) of my first story, Until the End of the World. If you're interested, I highly recommend you read it. This is just a little idea that I had, and hopefully trying to break through my writers block and start up my next long story. As per usual, I don't own anything, at all. But I hope you enjoy, and Happy Valentine's Day.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**The Sweetest Thing**

_Ain't love the sweetest thing?_

Raven sat on her bed in her room, and looked out the window as the snow fell. She sighed, as she looked towards her calendar.

It was getting close to that time of year again. That time of the year that usually called for happiness and romance and general feelings of love to be celebrated everywhere. The Feast of St. Valentine was coming near, and red and pink hearts and candies and all nature of colorful things were springing up all over Jump City. Stores were putting out their best displays in preparation for the holiday, and people throughout the city were eagerly awaiting this day.

Naturally, Raven detested the entire thing.

Not that she thought that people shouldn't celebrate their love or anything like that. She'd certainly say something about how the whole idea has become too commercialized, about how love doesn't come from flowers or a box of chocolates, about how it was becoming too sickening to see everyone get so caught up in this day. Yes, she had all kinds of reasons that she would give for her dislike…no, for her _hatred_ of this holiday, but none of those reasons ever truly hit home the real point for her.

She was jealous.

She had never had anyone who ever gave her a valentine of any sort before. Hell, she had never had anyone who was ever interested in her like that before. And so, over time as she grew more closed off from the world, she grew more closed off from everything that Valentine's Day represented. All of the pink and red hearts and flowers and candy and every single little thing that this holiday meant simply drove her insane now. But of course, there was one key difference between this year's Valentine's Day, and all of the ones that preceded it. She was actually with someone this year. And that reason is what scared her more than anything else.

_After all_, she thought, _this is Beast Boy we're talking about here..._

Their relationship had continued to take off since combating the deranged sorcerer Leon months ago, and while they had their rough spots, it continued to work, and Beast Boy and Raven still loved each other very much. But Raven was still Raven, and Beast Boy was still Beast Boy, so he still pulled pranks, he still had a goofy sense of humor, and he still tended to forget things. It was these three points exactly that had Raven even more worried.

_On the one hand_, she thought,_ he comes up with this elaborate scheme to pull some kind of 'romantic prank' on me, which will probably blow up in his face anyway. How romantic, indeed_, she thought as she laid down on her bed, growing tired of staring out the window.

_Or_, she continued, _he gets completely wrapped up in the Valentine's Day crap and goes out and gets me all kinds of pink and red flowers and hearts and stuff that he knows I won't like but will still do it because 'It's Valentine's Day!' Yippie..._ She rolled over onto her stomach and sighed sadly.

_Or, he won't even remember at all..._

The next couple of days soon passed, and it was a week until that fateful day, February 14th. While Raven seemed to be dead set against the coming holiday, Starfire was eagerly awaiting this day and talked about it nonstop to anyone and everyone who would hear her. Well, except for Robin, of course. She was busily trying to figure out what to get for Robin for the 'most blessed day of love' as she called it.

"Oh friend Cyborg," Starfire asked of her robotic friend while he and Beast Boy were playing their gamestation, "what ever should I get my Robin for the most blessed day of love. It is coming soon! I must know of something to get for him!"

However, Cyborg didn't turn his attention away from the screen.

"I have no idea, Star," he replied. "Sad to say, I've never been romantically involved with Bird Brain. I don't know what he'd want."

Starfire frowned, and turned towards Beast Boy with a hopeful expression.

"Oh Beast Boy, you must have some idea of what I should do. You most certainly have gotten something for Raven, have you not?" she asked. Beast Boy, like Cyborg, didn't take his eyes off of the screen.

"I really don't know, Star," he said. "I haven't gotten anything for Raven yet. Besides, I don't think she really likes the whole Valentine's Day thing. You remember how she's acted before."

Starfire remembered back to Valentine's Days past. A couple of years ago, Raven had received a valentine from a fan, and she destroyed it with her powers and watched as the ashes fell from the top of the tower. Not exactly a fan.

"But Beast Boy," she began. "You simply must get something for friend Raven! If you do not, I am sure she will be simply, how do you say it…crushed!"

"AAAAHH!!" Beast Boy yelled, as he lost yet again to Cyborg.

"Oh YEAH! BOO-YAH!!!" the cybernetic teen yelled. "In your face, BB! IN YOUR FACE!!!" Beast Boy shook his head and turned towards Starfire.

"Come on, Star. You don't really think that, do you? We all know that Raven hates Valentine's Day. I love her, and I think that's all she wants. I'm sure if I go nuts with the Valentine's stuff, she'll just hate it and resent me for it, saying I'm not thoughtful about her feelings for the day, or something like that." But Starfire shook her head.

"No Beast Boy. I do not believe that Raven truly hates this day as much as she lets on. I think she hides her real feelings for it. Maybe if you did something that…matched her interested more…she might appreciate it better, and even come to love the most blessed day of love!"

"Do you really think so, Star?" Beast Boy asked. Starfire smiled and nodded.

"She's got a point, BB," Cyborg interjected. "Think about it. You know Raven better than any of us. You think she's ever really had a reason to celebrate Valentine's Day before, with the life she's led? I'm sure this day just brings up more pain for her." Beast Boy thought for a second, and nodded in agreement.

"Besides," Cyborg continued. "If you don't do something for Valentine's Day for her, I can guarantee you'll never hear the end of it from her."

Beast Boy gulped. "Um…yeah…you might be right about that one." He then took to thinking. "I wonder what I should do…" The green Titan then got up from the couch and took off to his room, wondering all the time what to get for his girlfriend.

Starfire then turned towards Cyborg. "And what are you doing for friend Bumblebee?" she innocently asked.

Cyborg suddenly turned red, and watched as his last man died on the game. "Um…uh…who says I'm doing anything for Bumblebee…" he stammered. Starfire only smiled.

"Oh Cyborg. You cannot hide your feelings from me. It is clear that you care for her deeply. You do not need to be afraid of saying so."

Cyborg tried to regain what little composure he could. "Hey, I never said anything about going out with Bee." He then cleared his throat. "But…hypothetically speaking…if I was to go out with Bee…this is probably what I'd do for the big day," he said with a grin, as he went into his elaborate plan for what he wanted to do, while Starfire sat wide-eyed listening to her friend's plan.

"Geez, Cy. For not going out with the girl, you sure do have things planned out," said a voice from behind the two of them, as Cyborg's face turned beet red.

"Oh Robin," Starfire exclaimed, and leapt up from the couch to give her boyfriend a bone crushing hug. Cyborg only looked straight ahead. "How much of that did you hear, Robin?" he asked.

"Enough," said the masked Titan. "Yeah, that's what I figured," Cyborg said as he got up and started to walk off. But he turned back before he left with a big grin on his face. "Course, you could tell Starfire about _your_ big plan for Valentine's Day," he said with a laugh as he saw Robin's face drop. "Later, y'all."

Robin stood there and steamed. _I'll get you for that Cyborg..._

"What big plan?" Starfire asked with curious eyes. "Um…well, you see…the thing is…hey Star, look! Mustard!" Starfire gasped and turned to where Robin was pointing, hoping for her tasty treat. "Robin, I do not know where you saw mustard because I turned and…" she stopped as she noticed that Robin was nowhere to be seen. "Now you are gone…" she said to herself. "I wonder what his plan is?"

Days continued to pass, and soon it was two days until Valentine's Day. It was a quiet day in the tower, as the male Titans were preoccupied with their Valentine's Day plans. Raven decided to take advantage of the quiet and went out to the common room to read a new book of hers. Thoughts of Valentine's Day were still far away from her thoughts.

At least, until a certain alien came floating by.

"RAVEN!!!" Starfire yelled with joy upon seeing her friend, which sent said friend sprawling from the couch onto the floor in shock at the loud noise from behind her, her new book sent flying.

"Hey, Starfire," Raven said with a sigh. _So much for the quiet..._

"Oh Raven!" Starfire continued, seemingly oblivious to her friend's reading. "You must come with me to find something to buy for Robin for the most blessed day of love! It is nearly upon us, and I have nothing for him!"

"Well, Star," Raven began as she got up from the floor, "I'd really rather just…" But as soon as Raven looked into her friend's hopeful eyes, she knew she was going to the mall. "It's really not fair that you can do that to me, you know that?" Raven said. Starfire giggled. "Oh, whatever do you mean, friend Raven?" Raven only rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's get this over with." And the two Titans flew to the 'mall of shopping.'

Raven watched with an amused expression on her face as Starfire went from store to store, wide-eyed and looking fondly on all of the Valentine's Day materials and gifts that had been placed into the displays. _She's so innocent to all of the materialism behind this day_, Raven thought. And as much as it might have annoyed her, she had to admit that was part of what Raven liked about Starfire.

"OOH! Raven, let us try this store!" Starfire exclaimed, grabbing her friend's arm and dragging her into the store. "Okay, okay, I'm coming," Raven said, trying to pull her arm out of Starfire's death grasp on it.

Starfire searched through all of the aisles, trying to find something for Robin. Raven followed behind, mostly feeling sick from all of the pink and cute things that were around her in the store. _Ugh..._ she thought. _All this pink...I'm going to go blind...Hurry the hell up Starfire! Jeez, just get something for the Boy Wonder. He isn't going to care what it is. Just pick..._

"I'VE GOT IT!" Starfire announced, interrupting Raven's conversation with herself. For Starfire held in her hands a red teddy bear that she had found a mask and a cape for. And in spite of it being a stuffed animal, with the mask and the cape, it bore a striking resemblance to Robin.

"I've got to hand it to you, Star," Raven said. "I think he'll love it. Nothing Bird Brain loves more than himself," she said as she smirked. Starfire smiled. "Oh yes! I hope he will love it! Now we should look for something for you to get Beast Boy!" But at this Raven's smile disappeared.

"Oh…um…I'm not so sure about that," Raven said.

"But Raven," Starfire said, "You are going to get Beast Boy something for the Day of the Valentine, are you not?"

"Well, I don't know, Star," Raven said. "I've never been a real fan of Valentine's Day, or anything like that. Besides, what can I possibly get him? I doubt he's even gotten anything for me anyway, so I wouldn't want to get something for him if he hasn't gotten something for me."

"Oh but Raven, I believe that Beast Boy has gotten something for you!" Starfire said.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "He has? He told you that?"

"Well, not exactly," Starfire admitted. "But I could see it in his eyes that he had done or is going to do something! You love him, do you not, Raven?"

"Well, of course I do, Star," Raven sighed.

"Then you simply must get something for him for the Day of the Valentine!" Starfire said.

"Look, Star," Raven said. "I really don't think that me buying something for Beast Boy is going to prove one way or another how I feel for him. He knows that I love him already. Why should I take part in the materialism of this day to try and show to him something that he already knows? Why should he do that for me, either? I'm not going to try and buy his love." She started to turn away, when Starfire stopped her.

"Raven," she began. "It is not to buy Beast Boy's love. It is…a symbol, yes…a symbol of your feelings for him. That is why I want to give this to Robin, not to buy his love. And I think that Beast Boy would most certainly appreciate anything which you gave him to show your love for him."

Raven turned towards her friend. "You think so, Star?"

She smiled. "I know so."

"Hmm…" Raven thought. _But what should I get him? What would Beast Boy want for Valentine's Day?_ And after numerous thoughts of video games and prank kits flew through her head, she amended that question. _Better still, what will I actually get for him?_

"Star," Raven began. "Do you really think that Beast Boy is going to get me something for Valentine's Day?" Starfire smiled and nodded. "Oh," said Raven.

"What is the matter?" Starfire asked. "Do you not want boyfriend Beast Boy to get you something for the day?"

"Well, I don't know Star," Raven said. "I just wonder what he'll get me. Knowing him, it'd probably be something pink and cuddly and cute. Something that I wouldn't really like, something that you'd probably love." She then turned and looked at her friend. "No offense."

Starfire simply smiled. "So why does this trouble you, Raven?" Raven sighed. "Well, it's just that, I know that he knows me. And I know him. But there are still some times where he can be pretty thoughtless, you know? And so even though I don't like those things, I'm sure he'd get them for me anyway because he's _supposed_ to, or something like that."

"Oh Raven," Starfire said. "Beast Boy loves you. I am sure that he would keep your feelings in mind while picking out something to give to you for this day! Especially for the Day of the Valentine!"

Raven smiled slightly. "I hope so, Star. I just hope that he actually remembers what day it is for once," she said as the two left the store.

"Raven!" Starfire said. "I am quite positive that Beast Boy will not forget such an important day." Raven nodded and walked ahead a bit while Starfire thought to herself.

"At least," she said, "I hope he would not forget." And then she ran to catch up with her friend. After a short while, they arrived at the Tower. Starfire flew off to her room to wrap up her present for Robin, and Raven walked back to her room when she ran into her boyfriend.

Or, to be specific, her boyfriend ran into her. Sending both of them falling to the floor.

"OW! Man, watch where…" Beast Boy began, until he looked up into the eyes of Raven. "Oh, Raven! I'm so sorry!" he said as he got up and offered his hand. Raven was annoyed, but she smiled and took his hand. "It's ok, Beast Boy," she said as she got up and planted a kiss on his cheek. "You're in a hurry, aren't you?" Then her eyes narrowed. "New video game to play, I guess?"

He laughed. "Yeah, something like that," he said as he put his arm around her. "What are you up to?" he asked.

"Just heading off to my room," she said. "I just got back from the mall from Starfire. She was looking for something for Robin." Beast Boy had a confused look on his head for a second, but then smiled and nodded. "Oh, yeah. Right." Raven looked skeptical, but decided to ignore it. "Yeah, it was special. Well, I need to get to my room." Beast Boy nodded and they walked to her door together.

"See you later?" Beast Boy asked. Raven smiled and nodded, and then closed the door. Beast Boy sighed once the door was closed, and then ran off to his room, remembering what his actual hurry was. Raven was still confused though. _I wonder if he even had any clue what I was talking about._ She shook her head. _Beast Boy has to know that Valentine's Day is coming up, doesn't he?_

The next couple of days passed without much noise or drama. Soon, the Day of the Valentine had arrived. It was nearing lunch time, and Raven and Cyborg were sitting in the common room, Raven reading a novel, and Cyborg playing a game. They didn't know where Beast Boy was at, but they didn't wonder about their other two teammates, because every once in a while they would hear laughter or other sounds from down the hallway.

"Oh, Robin, thank you, oh THANK YOU!" sounded a familiar voice followed by more giggling. Raven tried her best to drown it out in her mind. "Hey, keep it PG, you two!" Cyborg shouted out before turning back to his game. Raven looked over towards Cyborg to see that he seemed distracted, as he wasn't focusing on his game at all.

"Shouldn't you be doing something for Valentine's Day, too?" she asked. Cyborg suddenly looked very nervous. "Oh…um, well…yeah I will be…later…tonight…" he muttered out. Raven smirked. "Relax, _Sparky_. I'm sure you'll be alright." Cyborg sighed. "Yeah, I guess so." He then played for a little bit more before raising an eyebrow and turning towards Raven.

"Shouldn't you be doing something for Valentine's Day, too?" he asked.

Raven shrugged her shoulders. "I guess so. I haven't seen Beast Boy all day, so I don't know what's going on. I wonder what…" But she was cut off by the sound of the Tower's alarm going off.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!!!" yelled Robin's voice from down the hall. Cyborg and Raven turned to see Starfire fly out from the hall, with an incredibly annoyed Robin stomping slowly behind. "Out of all the days…it had to be today…I swear…" he grumbled as he went to see what was happening. He then grimly turned to face his team. "Well…it seems that Cinderblock is attacking downtown…again…"

"Great," Cyborg groaned. "Let's just get BB and take care of this quickly." Starfire looked around. "Where is Beast Boy?"

"Here's Beast Boy!" called a voice from the hall. "What's going on? I heard the alarm and then Robin scream about something and YIPE!" he yelled as Robin and Cyborg dragged him towards the elevator, with Raven and Starfire following close behind. The Titans soon took off to go find Cinderblock and stop him from ruining their day.

They arrived on the scene to find the stone giant attacking a jewelry store. Robin leapt off of his R-cycle and shouted, "Titans…" but he wasn't able to finish his battle cry as Starfire had flown right into Cinderblock and delivered a punch that sent him tumbling to the ground. "That is what you get for ruining this day for me and my Robin!" she shouted.

Robin looked dismayed. "But…I didn't get to say my line…"

Cyborg charged into the fray. "Get over it, Bird Brain. Let's just get him." "No kidding," Raven joined in as she flew after Cyborg. "It is getting kind of old," chirped Beast Boy as he transformed into a rhino and joined the battle. Robin bowed his head and sighed. "It's never easy being the leader," and then he, too, joined the battle.

While Cinderblock was certainly no pushover, the Titans had fought countless more dangerous foes, and with their added frustration at his interruption of Valentine's Day, they made quick work of dispatching their foe. Soon, Cinderblock was unconscious and the police were on the scene picking him up.

"Thanks again Titans," said one of the officers as they left the scene. "Don't mention it," Robin mumbled. "At least it's done now. Hey Star, would you…um…want to go get something to eat? I know this nice restaurant we could go to?"

"Oh yes, Robin!" said Starfire, as she eagerly got on the R-cycle with Robin. "You guys will be ok to get back on your own, right?" Robin asked the remaining team.

"Yeah, no problem," said Cyborg. "I think I'm going to go and find Bee now anyway." Robin nodded and took off as Cyborg headed for the car.

"Wait a minute!" Beast Boy interjected. "Where is everyone going?" Cyborg looked at his green friend. "Um…duh Beast Boy, because it's Valentine's Day?" Beast Boy's eyes suddenly grew wide.

"YIPE! It's Valentine's Day?!?!?!" he said a bit too loudly.

Cyborg groaned. "Oh, man. Don't tell me you forgot, BB?"

"WHAT?!?!?!" said a voice from behind the two male Titans. Cyborg and Beast Boy turned around slowly to see Raven slowly begin to get more and more aggravated. Cyborg patted Beast Boy on the back and whispered, "Good luck," before he got into the T-car and drove off, leaving Beast Boy alone with his pissed off girlfriend.

"You forgot it was Valentine's Day, didn't you?" she asked, her eyes now glowing with power.

Beast Boy smiled a nervous smile. "Um…well, when you say 'forgot'…I mean…it's not that I _forgot_…but…um…he he…" Raven sighed and shook her head. "Just forget it. I should have known that you wouldn't remember. See you later, Beast Boy." She then turned away and began to teleport back to the Tower.

"No, Raven, wait!" But it was too late. She was gone.

Back in the Tower, Raven was walking towards her room. "Stupid Beast Boy. I can't believe it! I should have known that this would happen! I can't count on him to do anything! And why do I care anyway? I hate this stupid day!" she continued as she got to her door. "I absolutely hate…" but she stopped when she opened the door to her room.

For her room had almost been turned into a greenhouse, with the number of flowers that she found in it. But they weren't all red or pink. They were white and dark violet roses, like the colors of her cloaks. And they were scattered in bunches all over her room. And she saw on a table in the center of her room was a picture that wasn't there before. It was a picture of her and Beast Boy, taken after the events of Leon, the two of them sitting on top of the tower looking up at the sky. She didn't know who had taken that picture, but it was beautiful. And Raven was speechless. She barely heard the footsteps of someone coming up behind her, but she recognized the voice when it said.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Raven!"

She turned around and looked at Beast Boy, her eyes shining. And for once, Raven found herself speechless. "But…but, you…and then, I…and then, you…Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy smiled. "Well, you know a simple thank you would be…" But he couldn't finish his sentence, as Raven pulled him into a kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Beast Boy," she said as she smiled and he pulled her into his arms. And there was only one thought in her mind for the rest of the special day.

_I love Valentine's Day..._


End file.
